Isn't It Beautiful?
by Frogger No Baka
Summary: Player!JackmaleOC. A Fourth-of-July one-shot fic inspired by fireworks in Scarsdale. Dedicated to my birthday.


Author's Note: Okay, my birthday is in five days, so I'm writing myself a birthday fic. Normally I wouldn't do this, but I deserve it. And I got really inspired being up here in New Rochelle and going to watch fireworks in Scarsdale. I was captivated by their beauty and was saddened that I hadn't gone to watch them constantly when the ones in DC are so close by to where I live. And all of a sudden inspiration hit me in the form of an eight-year-old-boy who was captivated by my fireworks and looked exactly like I would imagine an eight-year-old version of my original Leapfrog Kristo to look. And this fic just came. Enjoy. I truly think this one is one of the best fics I've written.  
  
Isn't It Beautiful?  
by frog[ger no baka]  
  
It was official. Jack's boyfriend had the soul of an eight-year-old boy. Definitely.  
  
Jack's idea for the Fourth of July was to go to the beach and have a romantic dinner. Or something of the like that would probably end in romantic loving and kissing. His boyfriend, however, was highly opposed to that idea. Why?  
  
Because Frog couldn't stand to miss the fireworks. He would hate missing the fireworks.  
  
Normally, Jack would just find someone else to go the beach with and let his current flame deal with the fireworks himself—and this plan was often applied in other situations. After all, Jack had plenty of options—both male and female—waiting in line just to be near him, let alone date him. But Jack felt good about Frog. The short, young sophomore-to-be was pretty cute and Jack loved being around him and touching him and talking to him and sharing intimate, yet romantic, moments with him. And despite the two- year age difference and the fact that he was going off to college, Jack was almost sure that he had finally found "the one" he wanted to be with. At least for a while.  
  
Besides. Frog couldn't drive yet anyway.  
  
So that's where Jack found himself now. Grinning as his boyfriend eagerly ran around to get rid of some of his extra energy (per Jack's suggestion, of course). He watched as Frog approached, his face a beet red and his hair a bit out of place as he panted. Jack laughed; despite the cute boy's skinny body and cute face, there was most definitely not an athlete under there. Frog, rather, occasionally claimed he was an "arteest," or at least a cute boy with a high metabolism... not that it mattered.  
  
Frog lay down and put his head in Jack's lap—another example of his eight- year-old soul—and Jack found himself wondering what was going through his mind. He doubted it was something profound or romantic. Just simple joy. Jack ruffled the younger boy's hair and looked into his grass-green eyes. The first time they met—during a PE class—Jack remembered thinking that they matched perfectly the grass stains on his shirt.  
  
Jack had recognized the younger boy from somewhere. He knew it wasn't one of the many sport practices he was at: the boy was much too tired from the mile-run to be athletic. And it wasn't from class either... he looked too short to be a junior. And then Jack remembered... this was the freshman he had constantly tortured. The short one who was easy to pick on and was the victim of countless hazing rituals and whatnot. Typical teenage boy stuff, he had supposed. Picking on the weak. This was the one that the junior boys had named "Frog," a demeaning name for someone of his stature with a midrange baritone. The name stuck, and the boy almost took it as an affectionate term.  
  
"Jack, when are they going to start?!" Jack shrugged and handed Frog his watch. The watch was a gift for Jack's birthday. At that point, they had been together for six months. Jack had been wanting that watch for a long time, but had told nobody and had planned to buy it for himself. And somehow, Frog knew. Jack remembered asking him numerous times how he knew; the response he got was along the lines of "with my devotion, I don't need to be told."  
  
And it was finally time. As Frog sat up, Jack turned towards the fireworks, diverting his gaze to the things Frog had needed to see so much. He had hardly expected much: they were at the local park and surrounded by little kids and families, which was usually a sign of something... though he wasn't sure what.  
  
Yet Jack found himself captivated by the bursts of color that kept constantly coming. He found that each one was like watching a 3D movie; he felt that the embers were coming toward him each time. And he finally understood what so captivated his boyfriend to come here every year and to wish to be here.  
  
Jack became aware of Frog gazing at him. He turned to Frog inquisitvely. Frog smiled and asked him, "Isn't it beautiful?" Jack grinned and answered him.  
  
And with everyone else watching the fire worked, his answering kiss made him feel like he was frozen in time.  
  
Happy Jack Week. 


End file.
